fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ja, Rachel!
thumb|left|295px|Quelle: GoogleHallo ich schreib dieses Mal ein FF über........naja ihr könnt es euch ja warscheinlich denken. Ich weis noch nicht wie viel mir einfällt und ob das überhaupt was wird. Könnte auch auf einen OS hinauslaufen, we will see :) Und nun genug gelabbert. Viel Spass beim lesen und kommentieren. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen dass diese Story nachträglich zensiert werden musste da die "geistige Gesundheit" der User hier nach Meinung der entscheidenen Personen gefärdet ist. Ich bitte dass zu entschuldigen Matti *__* Status: Beendet ''' Rachel saß in ihrem Auto auf dem Parkplatz. Sie holte aus ihrem Handschuhfach noch einmal ihre Schminktasche und zog ihren Lidstrich etwas nach. Seit gut einer Woche machte sie das, seit dem Vorfall..... Will und Sie hatten in der Probe " Endless Love" gesungen. Da war etwas passiert, Rachel fühlte so was wie einen elektrischen Schlag als Will sie an der Hand nahm beidem Song. Auch der Blick der von Will kam war seltsam, so verträumt und doch vertraut. Seit diesem Tag nahm Rachel jede Äusserung, jede Bewegung ja sogar die Art wie er seine Schokokekse aß wahr. Will war es ähnlich gegangen. Als er dieses Duett gesungen hatte ging es ihm eigentlich nur darum den Kids zu zeigen wie man mit voller Hingabe ein Liebeslied singen musste. Aber Will musste nicht mal gross spielen, er meinte unbewusst alles so wie er es sang. Dieses kleine Mädche mit der genialen Stimme hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst. Aber sie war seine Schülerin, er durfte das nicht sich vorstellen. Aber alleine der Gedanke an Rachel bewirkte bei Will das sein Blutdruck stieg und der schweißnasse Hände bekam. Er musste es sich eingestehen, er hatte sich verliebt. Und jetzt hiess es auch noch zwei Stunden mit ihr in einem Raum zu bestehen. Will wusste nicht ob er es schaffte mehr als eine Minthumb|237px|Quelle: Googleute den Blick von ihr zu nehmen und ob es jemand auffallen würde. Er wusste dass Finn und Rachle nicht mehr zusammen waren aber nichts desto trotz hatten sie eine Vergangenheit. Die Stunde begann und Rachel saß wie befurchtet in der ersten Reihe. Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Die Haar offen, das Gesicht dezent geschminkt und der Reisverschluss ihres Oberteiles ein "wenig" zu weit unten. Will musste zweimal schlucken und kurz die Augen schliessen um sich wieder daran zu erinnern was er hier tat und wo er war. Dan fing er die Stunde an. "Buenas Dias Senors u Senoritas". Rachel sah ihn die ganze Zeit an und auch er nutzte jeden Moment sie anzuschauen, diese Frau war atemberaubend. Nach der Doppel Stunde verlies Will schnell den Unterrichtsraum als ihm auf dem Gang eine Hand am Arm aufhielt. Er drehte sich um und sah, Rachel die ihn festhielt. "R-Rachel was gibts?" "Sie waren eben so schnell verschwunden, ich wollte sie was wegen dem Glee Club fragen." " Können wir das auf später bei der Probe verschieben? Ich muss dringend wo hin Rachel." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lies Rachel mit schnellen Schritten stehen. Er steuerte nach nächste Lehrerklo an und spritzte sich erstmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als Rachel ihn eben berührt hatte war es wieder wie beim Singen gewesen. Eine elektrischer Schlag hatte seinen Körper durchfahren. Jetzt ging es ihm wieder etwas besser. Er verlies die Toilette und ging in Richtung Klassenzimmer, von Rachel war nichts zu sehen. Auch den restlichen Tag über sah er sie nicht mehr und wurde so nicht abgelenkt. Als er seine letzte Stunde beendet hatte machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Proberaum. Die Kids würden erst in einer halben Stunde kommen, somit hatte er noch genügend Zeit die Probe vorzubereiten, Noten zu sortieren und sich Gendanken zu ihren Auftritten machen. Er trat durch die Tür und stelle seine Tasche auf dem Piano ab. Er sortierte gerade einige Notenblätter als jemand sagte " Hallo Mr. Schue". Will erschrak und drehte sich um, da stand Rachel vor ihm! "Was machst du den hier, hast du nicht noch Unterricht?" "Naja ich hab die letzte Stunde geschwänzt, Biologie ist eh unwichtig oder? Ich wollte mit ihnen reden wegen heute morgen!" "W...wegen heute morgen! Was war denn?" thumb|left|288px|Rachel Quelle: Google"Sie sind so schnell abgehauen, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" "Nein, nein. Alles gut Rachel!" Will merkte wie sein Herz anfing zu pochen, er konnte jeden Schlag deutlich in seinen Ohren hören. Rachel kam auf ihn zu bis sie direkt vor ihm war. Der Schweiß sammelte sich unangenehm in seinem Genick und seine Kehle wurde trocken. "Mr. Schue, sie sind ein toller Lehrer und es tut mir leid das ich sie ab und an nerve:" "Schon ok Rachel, ich mag dich auch sehr und das mit dem nerven......." Weiter kam Will nicht mehr denn jetzt hatte Rachel die Arme um ihn geworfen und küsste ihn. Und er erwiederte den Kuss nach einer Sekunde es Schrecks mit Leidenschaft. Er umschloss ihre Hüfte mit den Händen und roch ihr Parfüm. Er genoss den Moment in vollen Zügen. Nach einer Zeit die sich wie die halbe Ewigkeit anfühlte lösten sich beide voneinander. Rachel stand mit überkreutzen Beinen da , den Kopf keck auf die Seite gelegt und Will fordernd anschauend. " Wow Will, das war gigantisch. Ich habe mir gedacht das du gut bist aber so hatte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt." "Rachel, du, du bist meine Schülerin und noch minderjährig. Wenn das jemand rausbekommt bricht für uns beide die Hölle los." "Es muss doch keiner wissen oder:" "Rachel, ich möchte trotzdem nicht das wir hier in der Schule das Risiko eingehen. HIer bin dein Lehrer und du die Schülerin. OK?!" Jetzt schaute Rachelthumb|Quelle: Google ernst drein. "Was soll das heißen, du machst mir Angst, liebst du mich nicht?!" "Doch Rachel, ich liebe Dich! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher aber trotzdem müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Komm heute abend gegen halb 8 zu mir ok ?! Rachels Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen. Sie küsste Will noch einmal mit voller Leidenschaft und Gefühl. Als sie von ihm ablies sagte er zu ihr " OK, und jetzt setz dich hin, die anderen kommen gleich" . Er gab ihr noch einen leichten Klaps auf ihren Hintern als sie auf ihrem Stuhl Platz nahm. Keine 5 Minuten später kamen auch die anderen Kids. Während der kompletten Stunde hatte Will super Laune, er freute sich auf später wenn Rachel zu ihm kam. Er und sie tauschten immer wieder vertraute Blicke aus die nicht allen Anwesenden verborgen blieben! Sowie die Probe fertig war fuhr Will so schnell er konnte nach Hause. Er ging sofort unter die Dusche um sich frisch zu machen. Die Uhr zeigte 5 Minuten nach 7 als es an der Tür klingelte. Er zog sich grad einen Morgenmantel über denn er hatte sich noch nicht fertig angezogen. Sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte sah ihn thumb|left|266px|Quelle: GoogleRachel mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Sie sah atemberaubend aus in ihrem Kleid.. "Was machst du denn schon hier. Ich hatte halb acht gesagt oder?" "Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten ohne Dich. Bist du mir jetzt böse?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Komm rein, ich freu mich riesig" Er nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie ins Haus. Keiner von beiden bemerkte den schwarzen Pick Up der auf der gegenüberliegenden Strasse parkte. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen fuhr er mit quitschenden Reifen weg. Drinnen fiel Rachel Will sofort um den Hals um ihn zu küssen. "Ich habe dich so vermisst, den Duft deiner Haut, der Geschmack wenn man dich küsst, und mit den Händen durch dein Haar zu fahren." "Danke Rachel, ich habe es auch kaum ausgehalten. Bin aber noch nicht mal fertig angezogen. Du bist einfach zu früh gekommen." "Lass doch mal sehen was unter diesem Bademantel steckt" Mit diesen Worten öffnete Rachel den Bademantel und brach augenblicklich in Gelächter aus als sie Will sah.thumb|248px|Quelle: Google "Was ist das denn bitte und erst diese Ringelsocken. Zum Schiessen." "Zum Schiessen ? Dir geb ich zum schiessen!" Und mit diesen Worten warf Will Rachl über seine Schulter und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer und schmiess sie auf die grosse Couch. Rachel musste sich erstmal die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen um etwas zu erkennen. Kaum hatte sie sich etwas zurecht gefunden spürte sie wie sich zwei Hände an ihrem Körper hocharbeiteten. Bei den Hüften hörten sie plötzlich auf und verharrten einige Momente. Dann wurde Rachel heftig durchgekitzelt. Sie schmiess sich von rechts nach links vor lachen konnte aber nix dagegen machen."Hör auf bitte, ich kann nicht mehr." Sofort wurde das Kitzeln eingestellt und Will begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Rachel genoss es sichtlich denn sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und begann Wills Rücken sachte mit ihren Fingernägel zu bearbeiten.(Zensiert, bitte denkt euch euren Teil selber was hier passiert sein könnte)' "Bist du glücklich Will?" "Jetzt ja, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne Dich die ganze Zeit gemacht habe" Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Beide schliefen auch in dieser Postition auf der Couch ein. Erst als am nächsten Morgen Wills Wecker klingelet wachten beide auf und mussten erstmal kräftig lachen als sie das Chaos sahen was sie am Abend zuvor angerichtet hatten. Sie zogen sich an und frühstückten zusammen. Dann fuhr Will sie kurz zuhause vorbei damit sie sich neue Sachen holen konnte. Er stellte danach wie immer den Wagen auf dem Lehrer Parkplatz ab und begab sich in die Schule. In der 3. Stunde gab er wieder Spanisch für Rachels Klasse. Er versuchte nicht alle 10 Sekunden zu ihr rüber zu schauen sondern sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Was niemand bemerkte war das Finn nicht auf seinem Platz wie sonst saß. Er war mit ihnen heute morgen noch in Geschichte gesessen aber jetzt war er verschwunden. Gerade als Will auf spanisch ansetzen wollte ihnen ihre Hausaufgaben zu erklären ertönte eine Durchsage. " Will Schuster bitte ins Rektorat kommen". Will verlies etwas skeptisch dreinblickend das Zimmer und begab sich zu Rektor Figgins. Rachel schaute ihm mit entsetzen Blick nach. Als nach einer viertel Stunde Will immer noch nicht da war stand Rachel auf und meinte zur Klasse "ich schau mal nach wo er bleibt sonst bekommen wir unsere Hausaufgabe gar nicht mehr erklärt" Sie rannte den Flur zur Figgins Zimmer entlang und blieb vor Schrecken stehen als sie durch die Glastür sah was passiert war. Will wurden gerade von einem Polizist Handschellen auf dem Rücken angelegt. Will sah genau thumb|left|188px|Quelle:Googlein dem Moment auf und Rachel in die Augen als der Verschluss klickte. Der Polizist führte Will aus dem Büro und durch die ganze Schule, die Schüler und Lehrer die das Geschehen sahen erschraken meistens. Draussen auf dem Parkplatz wurde er auf den Rücksitz eines Polizeiautos verfrachtet und weggebracht. Rachel standen die Tränen in den Augen den Will hatte die ganze Zeit nur gemeint " Alles wird Gut." Jetzt stand sie in Direktor Figgins Büro und schaute ihn böse an. "Warum wurde Mr. Shue gerade abgeführt?" "Das weist du genau Rachel Berry, oder?!" "Was soll das heißen?" In diesem Moment trat Finn in das Büro, er muss die ganze Zeit in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer nebenan gewartet haben. "Das du mit deinem Leher eine Affärre hast Rachel!" Rachel fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Finn was erzählst du denn da?" "Du brauchst nicht zu lügen, ich habe euch gestern Abend gesehen, wie du zu ihm gegangen bist und er im Bademanten dir aufgemacht hat. Und heute morgen hat er dich zuhause abgesetzt bevor er in die Schule ist! Hier schau Dir diese Bilder an!" Er zeigte sein IPhone auf dem mehrere Fotos nacheinander zu sehen waren wie Rachel und Will sich küssten und umarmten. "Finn wie konntest du nur..." "Also stimmt es Rachel ?" fragte Figgins mit ernster Stimme. "J-ja es stimmt aber ich liebe Will!" "Das tut nichst zur Sache, er ist dein Lehrer und du bist noch minderjährig. Das ist eine Straftat. Will Schuster wird dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen und dich Rachel Berry werde ich mit sofortiger Wirkung von der Schule ausschliessen. So etwas kann und werde ich nicht tollerieren!" Rachel rannte heulend aus dem Zimmer, aus der Schule, raus auf die Strasse und lief............... '6 Monate später.............' Der Prozess war seit gut 2 Monaten rum. Will wurde wegen Unzucht mit einer Minderjährigen und Verstoss gegen seine Aufsichstpflicht zu 2,5 Jahren verurteilt. Ausserdem wurde es ihm verboten jemals wieder als Lehrer zu arbeiten. thumb|left|Quelle: GoogleRachel besuchte ihn sooft sie konnte. Nachdem sie die McKinley so kurz vor dem Abschluss verlassen musste hatte sie keine Chance mehr gehabt ihre Prüfungen wo anderst zu machen. Sie war sofort nach ihrem 18 Geburstag in die Stadt gezogen wo Will inhaftiert war. Sie hatte einen Job in einem Diner als Bedienung gefunden um ihre kleine Wohnung bezahlen zu können. Wie fast jeden Tag trat sie durch die Schleuse des Gefängnisses und wurde durchsucht. Dann lies man sie in das Besuchszimmer und keine 5 Minuten später erschien Will in seiner orangenen Anstaltskleidung. Beide begrüssten sich mit einem Kuss und Will steichelte ihr zärtlich über den nun doch schon sichtbaren Bauch. " Wie geht es unserem kleinen Sebastian?" "Es wird kein Sebastian, sondern eine Christina". Will´ Gesicht wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Wenn ich hier raus bin werden wir eine kleine Familie werden. Du kannst deinen Abschluss nachmachen und ich werde schon was finden Ja, Rachel?" Also nachdem es doch die eine oder andere Stimme gab die meinte so sollte die Story nicht enden gibt es jetzt ein alternatives Ende :D Viel Spass '6 Monate später.............' Der Prozess war gerade vor ein paar Tagen zu Ende gegangen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, da war sich Rachel sicher. Will war von der Mc Kinley geflogen und durfte auch nie wieder in Ohio unterrichten aber da Rachel in der Anhörung mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte das sie nichts gegen ihren Willen getan hatte und sie ja auch in einer Woche 18 wurde sah das Gericht davon ab Will ins Gefängniss zu schicken. Rachel war nun jeden Tag bei ihm und genoss die wieder erlangte Zeit mit ihm. Rachel musste sich noch auf ihre letzten Prüfungen vorbereiten dann würde sie diesen Ort für immer verlassen. Will ging mit ihr nach New York. Er hatte schon eine Stelle an einer Abendschule für Erwachsene und das Beste war das diese nur 4 Haltestellen von ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung entfernt lag. Heute hatte sie frei, erst morgen war noch die Prüfung in Erdkunde die anstand. Rachel lag mit dem Kopf auf Wills Bauch während er zärtlich ihren Bauch streichelte. Vor zwei Monaten hatte sie es ihm gesagt, Rachel war schwanger. Will hatte sich über beide Ohren gefreut das er endlich Vater werden würde. Er stand auf und kniete sich vor Rachel hin die ihn etwas verwirrt anschaute wie er so vor der Couch auf dem Boden kniete. " Rachel, ich weis das dies hier eigentlich der völlig falsche Ort ist aber ich möchte es trotzdem sagen.: RACHEL BERRY; ICH LIEBE DICH UND WÜRDE MIR NICHTS SEHNLICHERES WÜNSCHEN WENN DU MEINE FRAU WERDEN WILLST: MÖCHTEST DU???? '''JA!!!!!!!' SO JETZT IST ENDGÜLTIG SCHLUSS :D ODER???? Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:16+